Time Travel Misfortunes
by KiBoy
Summary: Thanks to an unfortunate turn of events ( and a certain red clad chipmunk ) The Chipmunks, The Chipettes and Ki are stuck travelling through time, trying to find a way back home, facing countless dangers on the way. Will they stay strong and make it back home? CGI verse.


**Time Travel Misfortunes**

**Year 2013 - Present**

* * *

**Hello guys! Ki here with a brand new story! ... I might as well let you read, since there is not really too much to say... yet!**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the Seville household. Alvin, as usual, woke up at 11 am. He jumped down from his bunk bed, put his signature hoodie an and went down the stairs, following the smell lingering in the air: Toaster waffles. He skipped down the stairs quickly, cannonballing into the kitchen and almost hitting Brittany on his way.

"Alvin, watch out!"

"Sorry Britt... I'm just hungry. What is this amaaazing smell?"

"You're acting like you don't know."

"I'm just messin' with ya. Don't be mad..."

"Good morning Alvin. The breakfast's on the table. Eat while it's still hot." Dave said, coming into the kitchen from the living room, carrying a large box. Alvin's curiosity reached it's peak not too long after taking the first bite.

"Dave... What is in that box?"

"I don't know... It's for Simon's latest invention."

"Another invention of his? Who'd guess... I'll have to check it out later."

"Not so fast Alvin." A bespectacled chipette entered the kitchen. "Simon doesn't want you anywhere near his machine." Before the red clad chipmunk could whimper and protest, she turned to Dave. "Dave, could you take it to the garage?"

"In a minute."

"I wonder what's so special about his machine anyway. Most of them turn out to be complete junk... Well, I guess I can take a peek later, after I'm done with my breakfast."

* * *

Simon was working ferociously under a large metal object, welding various pipes and other elements together. He was so into his work that he didn't notice Dave and Jeanette coming into his 'workshop'. When she called him out, he got so surprised that he hit his head.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry! Are you okay Simon?"

"Yeah, I'm alright... But it'll definitely leave a bruise." Jeanette helped him up and kissed his forehead afterwards. "Thanks, I feel a lot better now." She giggled as a tiny blush appeared on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone now... But no funny business, okay?"

"DAVE!" They yelled out in defence. The bespectacled chipette joined on her boyfriend's blush.

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to be sure." Dave disappeared shortly after.

"Finally! The final parts for my masterpiece!"

"Simon, can you tell me what it's gonna be? You never were so mysterious before..."

"I'm sorry Jeanette, but you will have to wait until it's ready... And it should be ready tonight."

"Oh, I can't wait to find out!"

"Meanwhile, I need to get some tools from my room... Want to join me?"

"I'd be honored, professor Seville." They laughted it out as they left the room. Something came out of the shadow.

"Professor Seville! Now that's funny!"

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on people, don't you know that?" Alvin freaked out as the voice echoed through the room.

"Ki, don't scare me like this! I almost got a heart attack!" The chipmunk in question flew down, back to the floor. "Besides, you've been doing the same thing!"

"Actually, not only we did..." He said, pointing in a direction of a seemingly random pile of junk... or rather behind it.

"How did you find me Ki?" A pink blur came into light. "Wait, don't answer that. You just knew." He nodded in agreement. "So, did Mr. Know-It-All find out what is that ugly piece of metal for?"

"Surprisingly... no. There is really something going on. Simon never had such a secret." Before they could continue, they've heard a pair of voices alarmingly coming in their direction. "Hide!" They went back into their hiding spots: Alvin in the shadow of the shelf, Brittany behind the junk pile and Ki... Well, floating under the ceiling.

"Eleanor, why are we going there? Simon told me-"

"Theodore, we are only going to take a peek. It's not like we are going to break anything, right? We are not Alvin."

"Excuse me!?" They jumped up as the insulted chipmunk yelled out.

"Alvin? What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked, slightly nervous. They didn't expect anybody to be here.

"I could ask you two the same thing... You came to spy on Si's invention, didn't you?"

"Eleanor, I told you it wasn't a good idea..." But she silenced him with a gesture of her paw.

"Well, you did the same thing. We have the same right as you do to be here." Brittany and Ki left their hideouts and joined the group. Eleanor wasn't surprised they've been here too.

"So... what now?" The green clad chipette asked.

"Well, I guess we can check out what's inside the machine. We might get a clue what are they building then." Everyone agreed with Ki. It was an okay plan. "But I think somebody should stay here and watch for Simon and Jeanette's return." All the sights went on the red clad.

"WHY ME!?"

"Because WE don't want THEM to kill US when YOU will destroy THEIR machine." Brittany explained, getting glared by him.

"Me? Destroy it? Why would I do that?"

"A pretty good number of their inventions ended up in spectacular explosion because of your doing." Ki commented.

"Okay, I might've 'accidentaly' damaged some of their things... But it's definitely not my fault they make them explosive!"

"True... But nonentheless, it's always your fault... Now go and be on the lookout for them."

"Killjoy." He slowly took position by the door.

"Now, let's check what is that all about..."

* * *

"Wow. This time Simon really outdone himself..." They've been staring at hundreds of buttons, monitors and various diagnostical tools.

"Now, does anybody have the slightiest idea what are we inside of?" Brittany asked, mesmerized by all the blinking lights. Ki folded his arms.

"I don't know... But, I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Stop. When you say that, something bad ALWAYS happen."

"That's why I'm warning you beforehand Eleanor."

"What is this junk?" They turned around to see Alvin entering the machine.

"Why did you leave your post!?"

"Chill out Ki. I was bored... and I doubt they'll be coming here so quickly..."

"Well then, you are wrong." Everyone froze.

"S-S-Simon? Jeanette? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Well... You've been so secretive about this thing, so we wanted to see what was that all about... But we can't figure out what are we inside of anyway." Eleanor summed up.

"Because, for your information, it's a- ALVIN! DON'T PRESS THAT BU-" A loud signal echoed through the machine. The lights went out and the door slammed shut.

"Oops..."

"OOPS!? ALVIN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

"Relax, just turn the machine and we'll get out and forget about everything..."

"That's the problem! IT CAN'T BE TURNED OFF!"

"Preparing spacetime warp engines..." A mechanical voice sounded. The Chipettes grouped together, sobbing quietly.

"Simon, tell me it's not what I think it is..."

"Sadly Ki, it is. We are inside a TIME MACHINE!"

"Jumping in 10... 9... 8... 7..."

"Let's hope we won't land in prehistoric times or in the middle of an ocean." Simon muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Girls screamed.

"6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1...Zero." And in that moment, they disappeared.


End file.
